1st & 2nd Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: we only ever see 5th, 7th and the last generation anti-shadow suppression weapons, now we will see what the first and second generation's are: ED 209 & Alex Murphy.


**1st & 2nd Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons**

 **Chapter 1: Who**

A/N we only ever see 5th, 7th and the last generation anti-shadow suppression weapons, but we never do get an explanation or what the very first ones were like. So, this is my idea of what could possibly be the 1st and 2nd generation anti-shadow suppression weapons: ED-209 and a cyborg. This is an AU (obviously) and is a crossover with Robocop and the Persona series.

"There is crisis today as the rise of Apathy Syndrome patients raises into the hundreds, while doctors still are baffled as to what is wrong," The male news-anchor said before looking to his female companion.

"Let's just hope that a cure is found soon," She replied with a small smile, "On the lighter side of news now, the Kirijo group have paid a sum of 2,000,000 yen for the restoration of the Gekkoukan high school. Good luck for the new year students."

"This is Iwatodi's news at 5. Give us three minutes & we'll give you the world. Goodnight."

"Alex, could you turn that over, the Bixby Snyder show is on," The tall brunette male asked, sitting back against the leather brown sofa that the dorm had been provided with, which was about 4 feet away from the Television.

Alex Murphy looked over at his fellow class mate, Matoto Skufin, from his spot on the communal table. "Do it yourself Mato-kun, I'm doing some work here," he replied, pen and books in hand, doing the homework he had been given for History. "So should you actually."

" Oh C'mon, just because your on the stupid council doesn't mean that you have to be all good-two-shoes. Live a little, leave out one homework from Ikadochi-Senpai for once," the lazy boy responded as he continued to watch the TV. It was too much effort to change the channel after all.

Alex sat back a little and looked over at Mato, "And do what? Vegetate in-front of that box?" he asked with a small tilt of his head. "You know, if you did better in your exams like I do, you'd be a lot more popular," he declared before turning back to his books, feeling the glare from Mato burning a whole through his head.

"Well, Mr. Popular, if you're so smart, why didn't you think of vegetating in-front of Mani-chan's 'box'?" he asked, a somewhat mischievious tone underlying the annoyed tone.

"W-W-What? W-W-We're just g-g-going out, n-nothing like that! I'm o-only 16 f-for god's sake!" the student council rep. babbled, fully aware of what the other implied, and he had the tomato coloured face to prove it. "...But I can see your point...I do have time in the morning to finish this..."

Like the devil on his shoulder, Mato nodded, "Yeah, I mean she's probably all alone in her apartment, thinking about you. It's only a bus trip away...If you hurry up, you can get there before midnight."

A little conflicted (it was a school night after all) Alex was swayed by the want to see his girlfriend, "Fine, but you better not tell anyone and I want to see you in bed before I come back," he ordered, already knowing that Mato would probably disobey him immediately. Standing up, he jogged towards the door before being stopped.

"Hey! Change the channel first!" So that's why Mato wanted him to go to Mani's.

Letting out a huge sigh, Alex jogged back and hastilly twisted the dial and ran out of the building, not caring about the, "It's the wrong channel!" that he heard upon his leave. Running down the street, he looked down at his watch: 11:50. He had plenty of time. After about 6 minutes of running (and stopping for breath) he finally made it to the bus station.

Glaring at the schedule, he realised that the next bus would be at half past 12. Why did life always force feed him lemons! Sighing, he decided to just run back to the dorm. Looking to his watch, he saw that it was now 11:59. It would be 12:00 in...5...4...3...2... He simply continued to run, putting his watch away, before the whole world seemed to change around him.

The whole world seemed to be saturated in this creepy, murky yellow. It must be because of the full moon, which seemed slightly bigger than before. It also seemed that, for whatever reason, all of the street lamps seemed to cut out at once. Deciding that getting back to the dorm was a better idea now, his pace quicked immensley.

A few dozen meters from his dorm, he noticed this blackened figure standing there, as if it were waiting for him. Damn, Mato must've called one of the teachers, they've got a really quick response. Slowing down, he raised his arms as he closed in on the humanoid figure, "Sorry, I was just out to-" he began.

His voice died in his throat as the creature, no, _Monster_ , turned to look at him. It's face was pitch black with these horrifying glowing red eyes. The only other thing visible in the facial area were these shining pair of large, sharp gnashers. It didn't help it's whole body, below it's 'head' was made out of some sort of black fog. After a moment of hesitation, Alex took a step back, "Okay, I'm-"

He never got to finish his sentance. The creature flew at him at speeds he couldn't comprehend and shrunk it's teeth directly into the student's neck illicitating a cry of pain. "AGHH!" Ripping out a chuck of flesh, the fog that seemed to compose the body of the creature began invade the hole. Alex tried to run away, to scream, even to attack the creature, but the wound to his neck stopped him from doing any of these things. All he could do was make out gurgling sounds and soon, as the fog continued to enter into his lungs, even that began to stop. The last thing he remembered before he died was a shinning light which seemed to cause the creature pain and a face looking down at him. It was a harsh looking male face, "Bring him, we can use him," the person said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 days earlier

"For the last year and a half we have been trying to remove the shadows and the midnight hour from this fair city. There have been casualties, but there seems to be no end to amount of shadows that come at us," the Kirijo group leader stated to the board, "what we really need is a weapon. A weapon able to form persona's without the need of risking human life. Dick Jones, of our American sector, believes he has found a solution."

A round of applause was met by the 50 year old man, who stood and accepted it with good grace. "As you are well aware OCP, the American sector of the Kirijo group, has been working on weapons and machines for the city of detroit. I would like to introduce you, to the future of shadow elimination!" he declared as he gestured towards the boardroom door. The doors opened up and what could be described as a 7ft robotic chicken with giant guns for wings marched in, an audible 'thump!' with each step. A few of those that were closer to the metal creature instinctively backed away in their chairs, before it came to complete halt. "I give you, Elimination Droid series 209. I believe that not only will this stop the number of Apathy Syndromers, but it can also be used in the military and the police force. This machine here, might be worth millions," Dick said as he moved walked over to the hulking machine.

Clearing his throat, the leader looked at the machine then at Dick, "It may, but we have yet to see it's Persona capabilities. We've yet to find anything other than humans that can form a worthy persona," he stated, before pointing at the machine, "Let us see this Droid's Persona."

Dick coughed into his hand slightly and walked a few steps from ED 209. "Okay, E.D, demonstrate shadow fight:XX22," he said before much further away from the machine. The machine seemed to straighten up as an eerie blue seemed to cover the droid. A half formed red tank seemed to appear above it, before collapsing in on itself. The blue glow disappaited and the leader looked over to Dick, "Dick, I am very disappointed. You said that the machine would be able to form a persona," he said with a grimace and rose from his chair and made his way towards the door.

"Wait, sir! Our department has designed our own idea for removing the shadows; have you read my report on anti-shadow suppression weapons."


End file.
